redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
File talk:Rexus.png
this is cool!! I like it. He has a scary knife. -Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 20:08, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks and, Aye, He does indeed :) Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 21:45, 5 July 2009 (UTC) The simpler shading is really a nice sight after the heavy stuff you've been doing. -- MERLOCK the rider Talk to the swordweilder 16:31, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Yes! I found out that sipler shading can make the picture a little better than said heavy stuff. Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 21:45, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I think our pal here has been hitting the gym lately, eh Sambrook? That and the deck ;) Climbin' riggings and such can get a beast fit! Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 21:45, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I said the gym thing..sorry I forgot to sign it xD I'm not too good at muscles...you draw them waay better than me. I've noticed I think guys can draw muscles better than girls 'cause we're too busy drawing unicorns and other girly things. My muscles look dumb and un-natural usually...oh well! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:45, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Not quite right miss fish and chips! (lol) I can do muscles pretty well. Go look at my pics! -- Talk if you dare, from the one of realms untold Talk to the swordweilder 21:22, 6 July 2009 (UTC) hey! i can't stand unicorns! (i think sambrook, that all the food Rexus ate went to his hips,^-^)--Ferretmaiden 21:26, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Haha ^^ :This is one of the first times I tried to make it more true to how God made it. Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 21:50, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Looks awesome! I like the muscle structer and all. He looks like he could fight a few battles!--Neildown TalkPage 21:59, 6 July 2009 (UTC) snicker snicker* he could probably win all his battles by sitting on his enemies!!!!!!!!!!!wahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 22:53, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Uh, just one question; where are his ears?...... Did he lose them? But, no seriously, I love it ALL! Man, he's so cool! I love his knife too! -- Talk if you dare, from the one of realms untold Talk to the swordweilder 20:54, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Neildown - Thank you :D :Ferretmaiden - hmm, I guess Ill have to tell him to start working out ;) :Merlock -hmm... not really sure, but thank you anyways :) Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 04:21, 13 August 2009 (UTC) *raises eyebrow* why does he look like a savage? anywho, good pic. Otterwarrior 22:50, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Savages! savages! barely even human! (and in this case not even human at all) his clothing does make him look as though he was born and raised in the wild wilderness but as to being savage....well his faciel expression is a happy go lucky sort of look.. he looks cuddelible!!!!XD (apart from that knife that is) lol...good pic Sam! Coolishness!--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 01:32, September 7, 2009 (UTC)